Love Bitten
by sammiibae
Summary: For Mitchie a 17th year old girl whose double life is way to complicated being a vampire/teenager. Get turned even more upside down when her Life long crush Shane Grey gests dragged to her mest up world along with her friends. . First  Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

For Mitchie a 17th year old girl whose double life is way to complicated being a vampire/teenager. Get turned even more upside down when her Life long crush Shane Grey gests dragged to her mest up world along with her friends. First Fanfiction so just read it and give it a chance please comment! SMitchie, Naytlin, Jella.

**Michie's pov:**

Hey my name is Mitchie and here is my crazy story. I know what you are thinking already random way to start right? Yeah well I'm weird like that just a habbit.

So to start things off my full name is Michelle Mariana Torres and I am 17 years old. I currently live in Florida and it sucks major! But that is another story from the past. As talkative I may seem I am also secretive. Let me explain befor you have any illusion….You can consider me vampire/teenager.

Yeah I know weird but here we start with the large flashback.

Lets start with the vampire part ever since I could remember have a unique taste for blood. I never gave it much thought though I belived it was just part of growing up. At this point I was no vamp just a regular girl. Not until I was 12 when I was kidnapped from school…..

**Flashback:**

**I was walking home from school peacefully listening to my ipod and just taking in the sight of nature. Nothing can bring me down from my happy cloud. In the beginning I considered this day to be one of my best. Being an 7****th**** grader teenage drama has just started for me and I actually was enjoing my self a bit. Why? Well I started thinking how today I discovered that the cutes guy ever (Shane Grey) had been staring at me and actually blushed when I fist caught him. I always liked him so much! I mean how can you not he had sorta long dark black hair. He loved o wear skinny jean and jus a plain shirt. May not be the best description but I just couldn't get him out of my head. My day was just complete with the sight of him.**

"**hey Mitch!" a random familiar voice said. That immediately popped my wonder bubble of Shane grey. I turn around and see my friends waving at me from the park across the street**

**Caytlin( My best friend in the whole world. And just plain awesome) **

**Nate( Super best friend. First person I talked in middle school. And one of none other than Shabe Greys best friend.)**

**Jason( Super random but in the funny way. Shane Greys second best friend)**

**Ella( Awesomely random fashionable friend!)**

"**Hey guys!" I eagrly say I ran to them. I always loved these four people hey always made me smile and was way to much a fun time with them.**

"**Well Mitch aren't you excited?" Caytlin ask as she gives Ella a smirky glance.**

"**what can't I be just plain happy I mean its Friday and the weekend finnaly here right?" I say way to quickly then I expected.**

"**Mhm sure and may this happen to do that Shane was starring at you all day?" Nate said pretending to making googley eyes to Jason. Ella and Caytlin burst out laughing as I felt a sudden rise of heat in my cheeks overpower me. **

**You see Nate and Jason all new my crush on Shane and they were cool with it. They always though that I would fall for him one day. Although they always seemed to take advantage and made blush like crazy. Hmm maybe today I would give them a taste of their medicine.**

"**No I didn't notice since all I saw was you and Jase making those eyes to Caiity and Ella in Gym class." That's when all of them stopped and blushed fiercly.**

**Haha it was just to much and I didn't even bother to hold my laughter. The look on their faces was just to priceless.**

"**Wow Mitch you really got em this time" a sweet yet deep voice said behind me with a tone of laughter. I turn around to see none other then Shane.**

"**uhh yeah hey shane" I said rather shyly. As he gave me one of his million dollar smile. Gosh that stupid cute smile.**

"**Yeah hey shane " Nate said giving him googely eyes as well. And for the second time today he blushed and so did I. again the whole group erupted into laughter.**

"**ok guys lets give em a break. Either way we can have some more fun later this weekend" Ella said with a evil grin on her face. Which made Jason just sigh and stare at her like a love sick puppy. Again priceless!**

"**Yea well I have to go moms nagging bye guys. Bye Mich " Shane said as he turned around and quickly dashed toward the waiting Saturn.**

"**Bye Mitch" Nate again teasing/ "Ugg whatever Nate" **

**After that we talked some more and then we decided to just get some pizza. As we walked through the woods (a shortcut to the pizza parlor) we laughed and joked not really noticing some shadows near the tree. Until I felt a gush of wind go through the group. I then felt strong arms grab me and pin me against a tree. I let out a window breaking screetch. I saw a tall boy who didn't look more than 3 years older than me. Grinning darkly. I remembered my friends ad turned around to see they were also all pinned against their trees by a person. And that's when I felt them go through my skin….**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Author's Note: **

**I Love My first reviewers and that people actually liked it and are adding it to their favorites! : DDDD**

**I'm Super excited being this my first story and all but I will try to update every 3 or 2 days so I do not disapoint the readers and if I have a chapter ready before then I will update quickly! I have lots planned for this story buzzing throw my head. If you have any suggestions please do not hesitate to send me a message or put it in the reviews I'm reading them all and I will make sure to add any suggestions that are needed.**

**So thx for the reviewers and fallow me on twitter for update alerts and I might just send spoiler as well ;).**

**Mitchie's Pov:**

My hand slowly made its way to were the 2 small holes once had been. I walked slowly to the mirror and saw the beautiful tattooed designed she had done just to cover them. I decided to do this 3 years ago since she couldn't take anymore starring at them. Every time I would have looked at them the tears and anger popped into my head. It was unbearable and finally Caitlyn had snapped and dragged her to the tattoo shop herself. As she looked away memories of she got them began to flood back.

**Flashback:**

**The cold wind blew sending a chill down her spine. I had an immense thirst and my throat felt like it was on fire. I moved my hands and felt leafs under me floating through the wind. **

"**Well hi there" a deep voice startled me from the peace of the woods. My eyes immediately snap open and I jumped from my laying position and backed up into a tree. I look up and see a man he looked in his early 20s and was just plain perfect. He had dark blond hair that the wind blew to his face, but just his bangs. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue green. He wore black skinny jeans with a white v-neck shirt. He stood there with a smirk on his lips starring at my every movement.**

"**w-who are you?" my voice stuttered from the pain my throat was indorsing with every word I spoke.**

"**Calm down I'm just here to help you and train you. Now my name is Alexander but you can just call me Alex for short and your name is?" His smiled soften which strangely gave me some courage.**

"**M-mitchie" Again the pain in my throat was starting and I just swallowed hard, but came more as a cough. Alex must have noticed because he just stared at me with compassion in his eyes and came a little closer.**

"**Don't worry the pain will go away once I feed you" And then he quickly disappeared in the blink of an eye. Feed me? .Although I can make a move he was back and now was holding a pouch that looked like it contained blood.**

"**Here drink this" He threw the pouch towards me and without knowing my instinct kicked in and I snatched it from the air with quite some speed. I was surprised. It was amazing! I looked down at the blood before would have thrown it on the ground immediately but now its gooiness seemed so intoxicating and it was calling out for me. I felt canines grow and with my tongue I felt their point. Very sharp. I looked up at the Alex boy who just smirked and whispered.**

"**Go on" With those two word I felt my hand move the bad to my lips and my teeth pierce the plastic. The rich blood substances oozed in my mouth. At that point I did not care it was wrong it felt so good and it made the throat pain go away and that was good enough for me.**

**Once I was done I looked up to the boy and then it hit me. Where are the rest of my friends?**

**Back to Mitchie's Pov:**

I later learned that my friends had each been taken to their own part of the forest so we do not kill ourselves when we see the blood. We had not been passed out that long just a couple two hours when the people released us to our homes. Weird I know but they gave us a packet and with it they told us that it would answer all our questions. They explained for us to meet them next morning for our training. When I opened the packet and saw just a DVD inside I put it on and they were right it did explain everything. We were just vampires created by the government to commit all the executions of corrupters in society. The job was pretty easy a simple meal from a person who was considered a harm to society. We also all experienced changes in our appearance that gave us a perfect look as well as of Alex's. It was very fun actually beside the part of killing someone but we all five enjoyed it.

5 years have passed and we were all still in the same business. Yes me Nate, Ella Caitlyn, and Jason we were all even closer now since we all knew each other secrets. Of course Shane was still part of the group but he really did not share the same connection with rest of us. And yes I still had a major crush on him!

Nate and Jason Laughed at this seeming that I can have any boy at school now and I still was in love with Shane. Whoa! Hold up did I just say …..love? Ugg I'm telling you I lost it. Well anyways we are now the new seniors in school and are pretty excited to go to the world and explore. You see when we graduate our Boss will let us take more risky missions all over the world to do our job and that is just incredible to meet new places.

"MITCHIE!" I quickly pop out of my memory lane dream and look to see Caitlyn and Ella standing in my doorway.

"Hey guys when did you get here?" I asked with curiosity since I didn't sense them in the room which was weird. I usually as good with my improved sensces but then I realized I was wearing my calm ring.

The ring was first given to us so we can experience our normal teenage lives and we only took it off when it was time for work or when it fell from your finger indicating that the Boss gave you permission to act up. We really can take it off whenever we want there are no rules about it but most of us prefer to live with a normal life. Because you see when you wear the ring it also allows you to keep calmer and control your emotions more hence the name calm ring.

"Still dozing off I see?" Caitlyn said with a smile linger in her lips

"Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking and I had the ring on". "Sill Mitchie" Ella giggled. "Yeah well Mitchie we came here to pick you up if you were ready for school since you would not answer you phone." Caitlyn again rambled cause of my dozing off.

"Yeah I am ready come on" I walked out of my bedroom with backpack in hand.

"I opened the door of my house said a simple bye to my parents and opened the door of Caitlin's old Saturn. We really did want to drive our sports car we get for vampire job but unfortunately this was once price to pay for being a teen. Nate and Jason were already in the car waiting.

"Bout time you guys came down" He said with a warm smile. I just giggled and got in.

"So guys I'm not sure if you noticed but do Shane seem a little odd to you guys I think we should tell him about what we are right and make him one of us if he wants?" Ella asked as we neared our school. Caitlyn put the break and I almost spit my water out. Nate practically got a heart attack form the back seat from his shocked face and Jason was just starring at her like she had a 3 heads. Did Ella just say something that made sense and actually was something we all wanted?

**SO what did you guys think? Sorry if it was too detailed but I had to explain were all my story was going to lead. And yes my next chapter will contain the relationships of the friends with each other and Shane will finally show up again. ****Also Big thx to XxPianogirl98xX with her story Blood Lust inspired me lots! :D Well review and tell what you think and what I should add or take out. Love you guys! Bye!**

**~Sammii :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontstions

SOO sorry that I havent updated soon but with school and stuff my life has just been way busy. But I have now the thrird chapter! I got really good reviews from the last one soi am happy. :D anyway without further stuff here is chapter three .

Shane s Pov:

I groaned as I got out of my bed and made my way quickly to the shower. Today was the first day of Senior year. Yes! Finally! I have always hated school. It s not that I was bad at it it s just well it plain stinks. The only thing that gets me through the days are my friends. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Ella and of course Mitchie. I sighed as I got out of the shower and changed into skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. Mitchie. Her name was just pure beauty. And now add her smile and eyes and you were just in heaven. Since the day I met her I fell in love. And yes love! She was just so mesmorizing and breathtaking. Nate and Jason new about my crush on her and always gave me pure torture about it but as long as they never told her I would put up with any suffering and embarrassment for her.

SHANE! HON COMEBACK TO EARTH! my mom s usually soft voice brought me back.

Oh sorry mom I was just thinking I said quickly as I grabbed my car keys.

Ok honey well don t get to distracted you might kill someone if you keep thinking about Mitchie She replied with a small smile lingering on her lips. My cheeks fired up and I looked aways.

It was not about her mom I said befor I grabbed the door open.

sure your not! She yelled as I closed the door. I rushed to my car and began to pay attention to my thoughts again.

This time just about my friends in general. They all were awesome and I loved them.

ALthiugh I could always sensce they were up to something. % years ago they came to school very different. They slowly changed in appearance they all seemed to perfect. I mean hey I couldn not complain myself since I was not that bad myself. I smirked with the las though. Any way but they seemed to perfect nothing was ever wrong with them. Deep inside I know they are keeping something from me. I I mean for crying out loud they all got tattoos in the same spot of their neck. I really did not complain but it just seemed weird.. Especially Mitchie s I mean her was so adorable. It was just small buttefly s with little flowers all around.( scroll down to the bottom of the page in the author s note for the link to see it) I really liked it and it sorta suited her very well. Though this year I planned to find out what was up with them and maybe I could get some confusion out of my head. I approached school and got out of my car. I then spooted my friends near one of the picnic tables across the yard. I jogged over there my eyes quickly landing on a small brunette that was wearing a stunning yellow sundress

MItchie s Pov:

We kept quite for the rest of the raide to school. No one really knew how to respond to Ellas s question. Althouhg in our hearts we all knew the answer very well. We had have talked about this before but it ended that we really wanted Shane to experience something we would never have. A real teenage life. Ugg we sounded like adults it was just sickening. As we parcked we got out and sat in our usuall picnic table.

Nate was finally to break the silence.

So what if we did tell him what harm can that bring him? I mean we would have our frined and we would noit have to lie anymore plus I m sure mItch will love to have him with us finally.

I was about to yell at him that this was a serious matter but then i looked at him and saw that he was dead serious.

"it wouldn't be that bad. We would have our group finally complete i think we should tell him" Caitlyn said quietly. "yeah it wouldn't hurt so i guess you got my vote in this" Jason said after a couple minutes of silence. "you already know my aproval for this" Ella replied as well. I just could not comprehend why they did not want the boy to have a normal childhood? I can feel myself getting frustrated. My options for once were to finally let Shane be completely part of the group for him and us to be finally or letting himhave something we will never a life.

"Mitchie? what do you say?" But before i can give them an answer Shane appeared with a grin in his face.

"Hey guys I want to know something?" shane said in a nervous voice. We looked at each other with confused faces but nodded. "So whats up? I mean since 5 years ago you guys have been different. It's just you guys seem Special linked to one another and it is sorta creepy. And i wana knoe why this excluded me? And.. I Just ...wana know whats going on.." He finally ended with a sigh. He looked hurt. By us. I could not take it no more I looked at him brown eyes and knew he was really hurt. I turned to see the other reaction and they all looked so guilty. I finally turned to Nate and nodded. Feeling tears welling in my eyes i took one more glance at Shane took of my ring left it in the tabel in front of the others. nd Sprinted away...

Nate's Pov:

I started in complete shock and guilt at Shane. I mean he was my best friend and all these 5 years we have excluded him from our secret lives. I knew we hurt him and i was just felt so angry toward myself. I glanced at Mitchie and knew she couldn't take it either her eyes were filling with tears. She was so hurt as well. She turned to me and nodded land left her calm ring in the tabel before sprinting towards the street. Shane starred after her. pain in his eyes as well. The he llooked down at his shoes and shook his head and began to walk away. I knew what we had to do but i could not get myself to do it then i saw a hand reach Shane's wrist and make him turn. Caitlyn.

"Meet us after school in the middle of the woods. Just come if you really want to know and will not judge." She did not even let him resopond. She grabbed my hand and Mitchie's calm ring off the table. Turned around and let us running down the street after Mitchie. I heard footsteps behind us and turned to see Jason and Ella in prusute as well.

Shane was just standing there starring after us. His face emotionless and searchinf for answers..

Shane's Pov:

I looked after my friends who were all well in prusute of Mitchie. There were million of emotions flowing through my veins. Shock, Anger, Hurt, Sadness and so much more. Why had Mitchie been so upset? Why did Caitlyn take the ring Mitch left? And what did she mean not to judge? These questions haunted me throught the rest of the day. Neither Caitlyn, Ella Jason, Nate or Michie came back to school after the mornings disscustion. I just my Mitch was ok.

Ring

RIng

The sound of the beell ended my thought and i headed to my car. My direction straight to the woods. To find and get back my friends...

So? was it any good? I hope so kause this one i wrote pretty fast since i was a couple days late.

Hope you like it and please review! \

~sammii :D 


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Authore's Note:  
Thx for the reviews im getting :)! And now i realize that my chapter are pretty darn short so from now on i proms to makie them little bit longer and to spell check xD. Here you go Chapter 4: Revelations enjoy...  
**

**Mitchie's Pov:  
**I ran. That's all i could think of doing. I saw the hurt in his eyes and more than hurt it was neglection. The neglection we had given him. Sure he was part of my hurt right now but no the whole deal. I did not hate what we were but the pressure of doing this killed me. I finally stopped to see were my legs had lead me too. The middle of the forrest. Even though it was weird i always found confort to see the last place i was a human. It still was as the last time i came. Just looking helped me realease all my emotions. A slow breeze passed through my hair and ruffked the leaves of the ground. Peace. That's what i needed right now but i knew that was impossible I had left my calm ring and right now the only thing that matter was hunger and adrenaline. My senses were keen now and all my "vampire beauty" was at show. I heard rushed steps from behind. A smirk appears my face and i turn around quickly climbing the tree without any trouble. I look down with predatory eyes hoping a quick meal appears below. To my diappointment i saw the head of my friends all looking around for my positon. I sigh. They found me. I jumo of the tree branch and land on my legs with no trouble.  
"yes?" i replied with a little anoyance in my voice that i could not be alone.  
"Mitch how are you feeling" Caitlyn first to talk since the rest were still in shock of Shanes outbirst.  
"I guess you can say fine" I replyed still anoyance in my voice i was hungry and it was evident.  
"ok well Shane is gona meet us after school i suggest we hunt beofre he comes and get our plane together of how we are gona explain." Finally Ella butted in. Again i Stare at her blankly today's ella's smart day aperantly.  
"yeah come on" Nate added i waiteda as they all took of their rings dropping them to thr ground and waiting till their body changes. One done i leaped to the trees perfect cover and now the perfect prey... 

**Shane's Pov:**

I sped through the streets in my blue mustang. I need to find out what's wrong with my friends. I hold out this anger for five years. But i guess yo can not explain it as anger more as like Uggg I do not even know. I knew something was going on but i mean i never think it was that serious enough to make my Mitchi cry and run away and the rest of my friends go in astonashmint. I needed to find out and soon. I reached the limit of the road in the outskirts of the woods. I sighed.

"Come on Shane take a hold of yourself!"

"here goes nothing" i mumbled. I walk down the trees. These woods have always brought me some peace. The slow and cool breeze that would pass through fall always gave some happyness no matter my mood no matter what is on my mind. I still come here alot since my friends distanced themselves. I may sound so depressive but i just ccan't help these thoughts.

I neared the clearing of the forrest assuring me I was in the middle. I heard a soft angelic voice. I peeked through the bush ans saw Mitchie. I smiled to myself she had her back against a big oak tree and was humming softly with her eyes closed. She looked complete stunning!.Instead of her dark brown her she had gold and bronze highlights. Where did that come from. She had more curvs and DANG! SHE IZ HOT!(How demi looked in the caomp rock 2 premire) I m losing it. .I looked around to see Nate, Caitlyn, Ella, and Jason all sitting with their backs to a tee of their own they all had their eyes closed and looking so Dang PERFECT!(i'm gona let you imagine them on your own :) ) MY jaw dropped. My friends were so stunning specially my Mitch. My Mitch? really? ugg wow im so not right but befor i could do anything else my foot got caught in a root of a tree and of course I fell over the bush. I look over to see everyone starring at me with amused faces...

**Mitchie's Pov:**

I heard footsteps approaching. i still had not put my calm ring yet. None of us had we were all just enjoing the peace of our tree's. Yes i know why put them on i mean we might go off on SHane right? Well we had a big hunt animals this time. No humans i assure. I only kill for the job as the rest of my friends. Anyways i knew it was Shane and a smile just lingered on my face. Weird? Nah let me explain being in my natural form gave me the gift of never doubting. I hummed one of my own tunes. I knew everyone else knew his precence also just expecting him to come out as me. I heard a loud noise i snapped my eyes open to see Shane on the ground. I giggled to myself My friends must have noticed as well because the were all looking at Shane with smirks.

"way to make and entrance Shane" Nate teased as all of us gathered around him. He looked up and stared directly at my eyes i was a little shocked but them gave him a small smile and helped him sit up.

**"uhh...i...i'm...here to find out the truth.." Shane stutered **nervously.

"And we will tell it to you" Ella smiled and but in. I smiled back to old peppy Ella not even the transformation can change that. No wonder she had the power to change the atmosphere moods she would always make it happy. You see every vamp got two powers they really were not counted but no vamp had nothing more than that. Ella had the atmosphere mood control and of course invisable comaflouge. Nate well he had speed. Not like being a vampire gave you speed already but he had double the usual and of course he was a tracker. Jason well he can speak with animals. Dr. Dolittle much? Yeah i laughed when i found out. That explaining his passion for birds and also lie detection. My power's were no biggy i had element control and with one kiss i can go into someone's brain even when we are apart and manipulate them or put in ideas though i can not ead their thoughts. Caitlyn on the other hand can and as well as can see the future. We all looked at Shane than back at her. Somewhere deep inside i knew i was going to tell him. Caitlyn smircked and nodded in my direction. Great i gave her the idea.. i sighed looked at the others all had smirks of their own. Even mor awesome. Noddimg I turned and looked back at Shane who was still just waiting.

"uh...Shsne..We...we're" i sighed again looked down and looked back up met his gaze. I knew we coud not lie to him.

"Shane...we're um...vampires.."...

**Dun dun dun! How will Shane react i do not know. Well actualy i do since the next chapter is already done lol xD. So sorry I have not updated soon i had some school problems.. yeah... so please review and tell me what you think and suggestions for maybe Shane's powers when he turned cause i am writting the next chapter ahead so next days i just need to update. OH and im not sure if i should bring werewolves into this such as their competition also by the goverment maybe? OPINIONS PLEASE!**

**OOH! and if i get good reviews today might just update today again with the next cahpter ;)**

**With love **

**~sammii :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

**IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! i no it took me so long to update but i wanted to have some more reviews and see if people liked the sotry or not... but here it is **

**Chapter 5: Truth Be Told...**

**Shane's POv:**

"Shane...we're um...vampires.."... Mitchie said slowly with hopeful eyes...

I just burst out laughing. I suprised my self my laugh was a mixture between anger shock and just plain more shock i guess. Mitchie and the rest just stared at me through all my rant of laughter no amused by it i presume.

When i finally stopped they all were just sitting in a circle looking at me with hopefull eyes.

But then it hit me.

"YOUR were lieing to me in front of my face. I mean COME ON! that was the most stupied escuse i ever heard in my life!" Nate opened his mouth to talk but i cut him off pretty quickly by standin up and pacing all eyes still on me.

"I understand that you guys have been hiding something and i respect that but now lieing?"

I paced some more. "Lieing? Is this all you brought me her for.? You guys are unbelivable! You changed you clothes put on fake appearnces and probably wigs and stuff just so you ccan keep up your little act! . Now you are sitting their quietly and not saying a word ! If you do not want to tell me what you little hidden world is FFINE! BUT NEVER LIE TO MY FACE!"

They all still continue to stare at me but no with hurt in theri eyes.

I finnaly calmed down a bit and whispered. "I...i..thought you guys were my friends..."

Silence. That's all i heard. but then a low whisper.

"but we are you friends Sha-ane" Mitchie. Her voiced cracked. She did not look likke she was in tears but it sured like she was close. Nate was right behind her.

"Shane. I know we have not been that truthful to you but at least let us explain. And do not judge because here. Right now. All the lies end. But the one MItchie just told you is not a lie at all we..we truly are...vampires" Nate looked down Caitlyn came to his a Mitchies rescue.

"Shane please calm down a bit and let us explain please?" Caitlyn said.

I sighed and shrugged what more can i do? right? But anger hit me again. My blood boiled in my veins.

"LIES! LIES AND MORE LIES!"I shouted thank god it was in the forrest if not people would have confused me for a crazy phsycopath. Which im not. Obivously.(** Sorry took that line from He just not that into you. It just seemed to fit in idk lol**?)

This time it was Ella who spoke up

"Shane these are not lies this is the truth. Just trust us please.." "Ella begging? how long can they keep this lie and stupid childish act up to?

**Mitchie's Pov:**

"Ella begging? how long can they keep this lie and stupid childish act up to?:"

That was the last straw for me!

"You thought we were lieing after being friends what i do not know 6-7 years and you think we brought you to the middle of the forrest put some make up on and lie to you?"

I huffed my temper was getting the better of me. And so was my vampire blood and thought but for once i will not control it and let my thoughts flow. I stood up and continued with my rant. Oblivious to my friends looking at me wide-eyed since i was always the nice and calm one.

"YOU ARE UNBELIVABLE SHANE!" "WE ARE YOU FUCKING BEST FRIENDS AND YOU QUESTION US WHEN WE ARE TELLING YOU THE TRUTh WHO WE EVEN HAVENT TRUSTED OUR FAMILIES WITH!" "AND YET YOU DARE QUESTION US?" WOAH were did that come from this was not me. but here the butthead needed a wake up call and i think Caityn discivered this also. WHich soon fallowed by Ella.

"YEAH! AND NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP AND TAKE A GODDAM SEAT AND LET US EXPLAIN." CAITLYN SCREETCHED.

"Girls calm down" nate said "yeah take it easy." replied Jason both with scared voices.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" Me and Caitlyn both yelled at the same time.

"OR YOU WILL BE SORRY AS WELL AS HIM!" Ella added to the last part pointing at Shane. By the end the three of uss were panting for air hard are hands in fist and all standin up in front of Shane. With a look read to kill.

All boys were silent with scared faces. Even Jason and Nate seeing as in a vampire world Women were the more powerful in force. Yet men were more powerful in knowledge. Mest up but that how it is. (**Not being a feminist or anything here but i though i would spice the plot a little more right?)**

"Now" I said in a much more calmer voice. "Will you be quite and let us explain with out ONE single interuption or distraction?" Yep voice back to cold and icey.

SHane simply nodded still perplexed that my temper can reach that high.

It took me Caitlyn and Ella about 2 hours to explain everything to SHane. We left nothing out and explained all our jobs. After 30 minutes through the explaination Jason and Nate recovered from our explotion and helped us as well. TO close everything up we each showed him the tatoos we got to cover our marks and our rings that now we put on.( each link will be either at the botton of the page of my profile!)

It was late and now eveyone was talking like nothing happened . But i knew SHane and their was something bugging him.

Caitlyn, and Nate dismissed themselves seeming as the boss texted them with a new job for each. Soon Ella and Jason fallowed with the same escuse. I new something was up but i would question them later. Me and SHane were sitting when i heard him quietly ask.

"Mind if we to the lake near by for a walk? I wanna talk to you for a bit.."...

**SOOOOO! what did you think of SHane's reaction good or bad? I personally thin it was not half bad if i do say so myself. But hey you guys help me decide. Well next chapter will be in 3 days and also today im posting a prolouge and first chapter of my new story of camp rock also so check that out ;) .**

**oooh! and yea the links for tatoos and pics of the rings in ma profile **

**AND Im starting a contest . Imbox me pics of what you would like SHane's tatoo to be. and what his special power. I will choose two of my 2 fav picks and put links to in my profile as well so then people will vote.**

**bye for now **

**~sammii :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Monster?

**New Chapter! :DDDDDDDDD**

**Mitchie's POV:**

We walked down to the lake were we both sat in rock near the lake. It was now dark and the moon was out shiniing down on the water. Which was very still and gave it a serene touch. Silence was between us i had put my ring back on to help Shane feel more comftrable.

"Soo...umm what do you wana talk about" I started knowing if i didn't we would be here a long time. Which i did not mind but still felt akward. I looked at Shane while he was starring at the lake in anticipation.

After a few moments, Shane turned around and looked at me.

"Why did you never tell me before now"

I was suprised. I really did not expect for him to talk anything more about the subject.

"Well all of us talke" I was starting but he cut me off

"No Mitch. Why did **you** not tell me. I mean we have been best friends since diaper days. I have told you all my secrets. Yet you chose to keep this one from me. For 5 years Mitch. 5 Freaking years making me think that I was crazy for doubting something was wrong" He was looking directly at my eyes.

His stare was killing me. I could already sense tears already burning in my eyes.

"I...I dn't Know Shane. But do you know how ha...hard and a burden this is? Not just to me but to all of us? Do you realize we were stripped from a life that we will never get back ever?"

"I know Mitchie it's hard but i'm pretty sure you could of dropped off hints or let me figure out and not make me feel like a complete dumbass for questioning our friendship for 5 years dn't you think?"

"SHane we are not right. Dn't you get it? This is not a little stupid secret on a crush or...us breaking a rule. We are killers that are not supost to Exist! . WHile other children were experiencing their first kiss we were experiencing our first Kill. We Have nothing left and now you know. You are not even supost to know we can get killed ourselves for telling but you do know. More than our own parents. SO please just stop trying to analyze everything to make you look the vitctim out of this ordeal and just let us...be"

By now i was sobbing uncontrolably. My vision ma blurry, but I saw when Shane rushed to my side and held me in his arms.

"Ssshh i'm sorry Mitch I did't mean to make you cry...I...It's... Just so hard for me to get in one night"

We stayed like that for another half an hour me in his arms and he just whispering soothing words. Until my phone broke the silence.

I removed my head from Shane's Chest and took my phone out of my pocket.

_Mirch new assigment. Get Home and Pack some clothes up gona be gone for two days. Your car will be waiting in your garage. The folder of the victim will be there as well. Be ready for trouble._

_~Boss_

I sighed."Well i have to go Shane "

"Okay. I am guessing assigment?" His tone was sorta harsh but i decided to let it go.

"Uh yeah sort of" I stood up and was cleaning my dress and took out my ring. I was about to say bye but Shane beat me to it.

"Mind answering one more question?" His hands were in his pockets but his stare was directly at me and emotionless.

"Uh yeah sure"

"How do you do it. You know killing people who have families as well?"

That's when my train of though crashed and burned. I looked at him straight in the eyes with confusiong.

"I do it because that is what i was created for Shane. That's why all of us were to help the goverment. But to answer to your question it's hard ok."

"I just dn't know were you get the guts from. Taking a life just kause you were created for that doesn't seem fair"

I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way but for some reason that just ticked me off.

"No Shane it's not fair. Life is never fair. Look what happened to Me, Cait Jason , Ella , and Nate was not fair either. We have to deal with it and move on. No one said anything about Fairness. Nothing will ever be Fair!" I spat. Ok Vamp emotions kicking in.

"Well i'm sorry Mitch but screaming will get you no where. I know what happened was no fair to you guys! I know that very well but you can still make an effort and stop yourselfs from becoming anymore monster "

I stayed silent for a while just looking at him for a while. I knew something was wrong with Shane since he told me to take a walk. But now i know hwat has been going on in hiis thoughts.

"Monsters.." I whispered. I could not belive he said the words.

"Is that what you think of us now Shane?" Shane looked downed at the ground and stayed silent for a moments.

Out of all people we trusted and Shane turns out to be worse. I just nodded, i somehow knew this was gona bring trouble right?

"Ok Shane...bye" I sprinted towards the tree's ot letting him respond and run as fast as i could just to forget.

**Shane's POV:**

I stared at the line of tree's were Mitchie had disapeared. I knew i was a little harsh on her. But now that i know the truth of what they are and what they do. It all just seems a world of lies that i would just rather forget.

But i know i cannot, monster's or not they were still my frineds and in any way i do not mean to hurt em but what they do i wrong.

I sighed and made my way back to my car. and got in tomarrow probably i would apologize to Mitchie and continue I mean this is just a minor set bac for me right?

**SOooooo any good? Hope so i actualy wrote this pretty quick right now and it doesn't sound that bad. Hope you guys like it os yea just gimme a couple of reviews for the next chapter and on your opinions :)**

**~~~~Sammii ;)**


End file.
